


Every indiscretion

by redsnake05



Category: Devil's Cub - Heyer, Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Crossover, M/M, Sexual Violence, Unresolved Ending, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsnake05/pseuds/redsnake05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Regency AU, where Ron Weasley stumbles across Dominic Alastair and finds more than he expected in the encounter. In the end, though, it's Dominic who may have found the most important thing; a possible answer to his wild passions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every indiscretion

**Author's Note:**

> I have long wondered just why Dominic is so wild and restless, and as I was considering [](http://moth2fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**moth2fic**](http://moth2fic.livejournal.com/) 's wonderful  crossover this solution occured to me.

__

_"I have no doubt that you will commit almost every indiscretion, but one you will not commit."_

  
\- Justin Alastair, Duke of Avon (Devil's Cub)

 

Dominic's humour was black, and underlings had scurried from underfoot at the lash of his voice as soon as he arrived home. An appearance at the theatre, then at Timothy's – it would not do to let them forget their patron! – and perhaps he would feel better about facing his father in the morning.

He shrugged impatiently into the coat held for him by his valet and turned to the mirror. He waved away the patches and haresfoot, merely checking his neck cloth was straight, before striding from the room. Pausing, hand on the door, he looked back to his valet, clearing the discarded clothing from the floor. "You need not wait up," he said, receiving a silent bow in response. His lips curved in a saturnine smile as he descended the stairs. He could think of one more way to fortify himself against the interview on the morrow.

….

The room stilled and quietened as he pushed the door open. He was recognised, seemingly out of place in his fine coat and haughty ruffles, and the talk resumed as he pushed his way to a corner table. The landlady bustled up with a tankard. "Well, don't you look wild enough to fly!' she began. Dominic cut her short with a glare.

"I'll have none of your moralising tonight, woman. Get you back behind the counter and fetch me some gin." She bit her lip and turned back to the bar. Dominic surveyed the room, taking in the men, so many men. He felt the wild, restless beast stirring relentlessly inside himself. He drank the glass the landlady set in front of him without looking, and sent her scurrying for another with a hissed command. He wanted to fight or to scream. Barring that, a fuck would do nicely. Preferably someone who looked like his father, so he could make them cry as he stretched them out on the bed and pounded into them. There would be no tiresome uncertainty in how to deal with them, no pointless attempts to read their face or escape their wrath. That would be satisfying. Or perhaps on who reminded him of his Aunt, that interfering, pittle-pattling, vapid cow. He scanned the crowd, looking for simpering blonds in drag, but finding none. A guileless innocent, perhaps, to be seduced with soft words then discarded? He wasn't interested in playing the game.

A clatter from the staircase distracted his attention from the dark and lanky man in shirtsleeves near the fireplace. He turned to see a slender redhead go flying down the last steps and sprawl on the dirty floor. His face radiated fear and he scrambled to his feet as his pursuer sauntered down after him, black cloak swirling around him. Dominic saw the panic in his face and felt his gut clench in response. This one, he thought. I want this one. The boy started to back away, eyes never leaving the leering face of the man in front of him. Striding forward, Dominic caught the boy's shoulder and dragged him backwards. He felt the instinctive struggle under his fingertips, but ignored it as he coolly turned to the unknown man. The room stilled again, all eyes focused on the confrontation at the foot of the stairs.

"It appears that your pursuit is unwanted," he said, haughtily.

"It's no business of yours," replied the man. "Get out of my way."

"But I fear that I have made it my business. I shall have to ask you to relinquish the chase." Dominic could feel the shoulder he gripped start to relax and allowed a smile to curve his lips. He allowed his other hand to drop suggestively to the sword hilt by his side.

The man's eyes followed his hand and he swallowed hard. Dominic nodded. "Just so." He fished a gold coin out of his pocket and flicked it to the man. "Allow me to buy you a drink."

He turned, pushing the boy in front of him, out of the shop and down the street.

"Thank you, sir," stammered the boy, shaking with relief.

Dominic laughed. "Not at all. However, I trust our late friend's uncouth antics did not give you a distaste for male companionship in general."

The boy looked at him sideways, blue eyes shining shyly. "No, indeed, sir."

"Then perhaps you will do me the honour of a drink?"

"It is I who should be honoured." The boy blinked a few times and smiled at his benefactor. Dominic led the way to the rooms he kept nearby, just for assignations of this type.

….

Dominic refilled his guest's glass – Ron, he had said his name was, in his second year at Oxford on (he had blushed) a charity scholarship, and down for a week during the break. His shy smiles had given way to more flirtatious ones, and his laughter had hinted at warm passions and abandon. Dominic had smiled and teased him, now sitting close on the sofa and allowing one smooth white hand to caress the bony knee next to him. He watched as Ron swallowed nervously, gripping his glass tightly as he finished the last mouthful. Dominic allowed a lustful smile to cross his face. The boy was charming – such bright hair, such blue eyes, shining with trust and admiration. Such shy hunger in his eyes as they lifted to his and took in the lazy intent there. Ron put his glass down on the nearby table and turned slightly towards the other man. Delighted, Dominic allowed his smile to grow.

He allowed his hand to run a little higher on Ron's thigh, relishing the firm muscle under his hand. Ron had turned more in his seat and met Dominic's eyes squarely. Dominic leaned forward and tilted Ron's face with one white hand, positioning him perfectly for a kiss. The restless beast snarling in his belly quietened, purring in pleasure at the soft caress of lips and tongue. The boy was a natural, opening those perfect lips and enticing Dominic's tongue into his mouth. Dominic purred. Pulling back, he stood, extending a hand and tugging Ron gently towards the bedroom.

Ron followed willingly, and was back in Dominic's arms as soon as the door closed. Ron pressed against him, and this time he initiated the kiss. Dominic felt a stir of surprise at his forwardness. Perhaps the boy had done this before. He forgot the thought as their lips met passionately, Ron sucking on Dominic's lower lip as his hands slid into the long black hair, ruffling it and dislodging the bow at his nape. Dominic was a little disconcerted to find that the boy was slightly taller than him, but relaxed into the kiss. "Let me undress you," Ron whispered.

Dominic felt, hazily, that he should be more in control of the encounter, should be the one directing, seducing and controlling this delightful redhead. He should be the one exposing every inch of skin, baring it to his lips and teeth and tongue, making it his to mark and discard. But the wild, restless, driving beast was purring under the fingers of this boy, and Dominic merely nodded. It would be intriguing to see where he went with this, and Dominic was confident he could wrest back control if needed.

"You first," he murmured back, enjoying the play of candlelight on the smooth, freckled skin as Ron reached unbuttoned his simple coat and shrugged it off before tugging off cravat and waistcoat. His shirt was worn thin with age, but was decently cleaned and starched. Dominic didn't fail to notice the faint blush over his cheap shirt, but was distracted as the long, clever fingers unbuttoned it, revealing smooth, freckled skin. Dominic felt the rush of heat in his belly as the beast clamoured to claim and mark the fair skin. He resisted, knowing that the first bite would be the sweeter for being denied. The boy hesitated, and Dominic smiled reassuringly.

Ron bent to tug off his boots. Watching, Dominic admired the way the bright red hair fell over his face and the candlelight shone on the tips of his shoulders. Boots off, Ron unlaced his pantaloons and dropped them, nervously crossing his arms in front of himself then hanging them by his side and lifting his head to meet Dominic's gaze. Dominic studied the cream and bronze form in front of him. The eyes were ridiculously innocent, staring out at him in mingled pride, desire and nervousness. The body was exquisite, all lean planes and sharp angles. His cock was big, seeming heavy against his thigh. He was slender, still growing into the promise of his bones, and Dominic for a moment considered pressing him face down over the bed and taking him roughly there. Some feral trace of his intent must have shown in his face, for Ron took a step backwards. Smoothing his face into a smile, Dominic beckoned him forward. "You wished to undress me, did you not?"

Ron smiled and nodded nervously, stepping forward and kneeling at Dominic's feet to remove his boots. Looking down at that bent head, Dominic imagined those lips wrapped round his cock. He let one hand drift over the front of his pantaloons, stunned when Ron's face followed it and nuzzled into his groin through the fabric. Dominic grasped the bedpost as each boot was removed in turn, Ron's face staying buried in the fine material. Ron looked up at him, eyes twinkling merrily, and tugged the laces free. Pushing the pantaloons down impatiently, Dominic pushed forward into Ron's mouth, making him gasp. Dominic twined his fingers into that shining red hair and held his head in place. Ron sucked and licked enthusiastically. Dominic shuddered at the sensation of the warm, wet mouth encircling his cock. He pulled back with a shiver. Ron looked up expectantly. "My coat," explained Dominic.

Ron eased the rich velvet from his shoulders and draped it reverently over the back of a chair. The discreetly patterned waistcoat followed, then a cravat and heavily laced shirt. Finally naked, Dominic caught Ron and pulled him tight against him in a crushing embrace. His kiss devoured Ron and he pressed their bodies together tightly. He wanted to crawl into Ron's skin, to be all over that flesh at once. Ron shuddered under the cruel press of fingers into his back and eased one hand into Dominic's hair, the other curling into his shoulder to steady himself. He met Dominic's kisses with equal fervour. Dominic was lost in sensation, feeling little bar the boy under his hands and mouth. His blood was chanting a litany of want, urging him to dig his hands in deeper, nails marking the skin in little crescents, urging him to press rough nips and licks all along one shoulder and up his neck. Ron struggled to get free, pushing both hands against Dominic's chest. Smiling at this turn of events, Dominic merely grasped the back of his neck in one vicelike hand, the other pinning Ron's hands behind him. His lips returned to their task, mapping Ron's neck and chest eagerly, feeling the blood pounding in his own veins, feeling it race through the veins under his mouth.

Finally, Ron's voice penetrated the haze. "Oil, let me get some, then I'm yours," he said. The savage part of Dominic urged him to claim Ron there and then, with teeth and rough, careless thrusts, but the calm submission in Ron's voice won out.

"Get it then," Dominic growled, climbing onto the bed. "Then come here," he ordered.  Ron turned to his coat, removing something from the pocket. Dominic heard the soft murmur of Latin, and then found himself tied to the bed. He howled his fury, tugging at the bindings in fruitless rage. Another murmur of Latin and he was frozen in place. He glared savagely at Ron as the redhead stood beside the bed, clutching a piece of wood.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice?" Ron asked, climbing onto the bed. He waved his stick again and his other hand was suddenly filled with slick oil. Dominic watched, torn between fury and lust as Ron used it to prepare himself, sliding his fingers in and out of his arse. Dominic watched, lust slowly strangling rage, as Ron's perfect mouth dropped open and his eyes screwed shut as he slowly fucked himself on his hand. Dominic could see the fingers sliding in and out, Ron's cock bobbing hard against his stomach. He could imagine the tightness of Ron's arse loosening, and burned with the desire to be inside.

Ron removed his fingers and waved the stick again. Dominic could move. He tugged at his bindings but they held fast. Ron climbed on and straddled him. Groaning in pleasure, Ron slid slowly down, enveloping Dominic's cock in his tight, slick arse. Dominic growled and tugged at his bindings again, desperate to move and pound and thrust into the wicked body above him. His teeth wanted to sink into that perfect spot on the side of his throat and tear into the pale flesh. He tugged once more at his bindings, even as his body bucked up into Ron's. "Let me go," he growled.

Starting to move up and down in fast strokes on Dominic, Ron shook his head. The red hair lay in his eyes, but Ron left it there in favour of stroking his fingers over Dominic's nipples. Thrusting up into Ron as best he could while still restrained, Dominic whined, "Let me go." Ron didn't answer this time, merely tracing his fingers over the scars on his arm and moving a bit faster. Dominic looked up at him, drinking in Ron's flushed look of passion, the heaving of his chest and shaking in his arms, and strove to fill him that little bit more, to get closer to the edge. The lust was boiling within him and he could feel his toes curling. Ron was moaning now, his body shivering and movements struggling to stay regular. Dominic felt the hard contractions of Ron's body around his and howled, tipping his head back and coming hard inside the other boy. Shuddering uncontrollably, Dominic screamed before relaxing completely and slipping into blackness.

He drifted back to himself slowly and found he was untied and curled up under a blanket. The beast within him was momentarily quiet, so he looked for Ron with more curiosity than anger. He saw the boy seated on a chair next to the bed, fully dressed and holding that stick.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"The teeth, the smell, lots of little things. I knew for certain when I saw the scars on your arm." replied Ron. "How long?"

"A few years. I didn't know – what's wrong with me? What's this beast inside me?" he asked, getting a bit anxious.

"It's all right," Ron soothed. "My brother has the same thing. A bite, inflicted by a certain type of person. It never quite heals and can leave you with, well, rather wolfish tendencies."

"How did you – I mean, you're not ordinary, are you?"

"No." Ron waved his stick and Dominic flinched. "I can make things happen."

"I can tell," said Dominic. "Can you do anything about this beast in me?"

"No," replied Ron. "But the rest of my family can."

"How?"

"Here's our direction. We can help. Come alone though, it's a bit, well, rustic."

The beast inside began to stir again. "I want to, but I don't know if I can. It's so strong."

"Fall in love. You'll find your mate can help too."

Dominic's laugh was hollow.

Ron glanced towards the window, seeing the sky already beginning to lighten. "I must go," he said, "and you, too, have places you must surely need to be." He stood and turned for the door.

"Wait," called Dominic, as Ron stood with his hand on the latch. "Thank you."

"Not at all," replied Ron, "It was an honour."

"Wait," Dominic said again. "If you can do things, why were you fleeing in fear when I found you?"

Ron smiled sadly, lifting the latch and turning to take one last look at the man in the bed. "It appears to be my night for falling in with those who are not as they seem, and for committing every indiscretion."

"Every indiscretion bar one," amended Dominic. Ron smiled and shut the door behind him, leaving Dominic to ponder in the quiet of the beast's slumber.


End file.
